


Remind Me

by ladydragon76



Series: Bent, but Not Broken [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Warning: Disturbing Mental Images, Warning: violence, warning: mind-fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> A prompt from anon - Raj/Twins. Bent verse. It's, of course, after Mirage got back, and they were all put back on duty. Sides' is off doing something (Your choice) and Mirage is actually a little more twitchy, so Sunny-boy takes him to, ah, relax. I'll love you if Sides' comes in juuuuuuuusssssst at the end of it and misses all the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Bent, But Not Broken  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairing:** Sunstreaker/Mirage  
>  **Warning:** Mention of previous rape, severe violence.  
>  **Notes:** The spark sex in here is consensual.

Mirage straddled the big mech, the low lights in his little cubby hole drowned out by the brilliant light of Motormaster’s spark. It strobed quickly, but Mirage found no pleasure in the fear he was inducing. No, to feel pleasure, he would need to feel something other than the cold, driving _need_ for vengeance. This desperate, deep _need_ to punish.

Motormaster was immobilized, but conscious as Mirage carved his spark crystal. Red optics flared to white, and heat poured off of Motormaster’s frame, his vents locked down as well.

**Rapist Ringleader**

Mirage sat back to admire the fine calligraphy. “Now they’ll all know. Before you die,” he murmured, wiping at his own tear-wet face. “One last thing.” He pulled a small explosive he’d taken from Mixmaster’s workbench, jimmied open the crystal, and implanted it.

He leaned over, making sure he was in Motormaster’s field of view. “You shall die screaming.”

~

Mirage bolted upright with a sharp gasp, then whipped his helm around, trying to see in the black. He shouldn’t have fallen into recharge!

“Raj?” a groggy, sleep-roughened voice said from beside him. Mirage blinked, trying to see. “Hey.” Movement in the dark, a large hand settling warmly on his thigh. “Another nightmare?”

Mirage finally separated that nightmare, that horrible memory, from reality. “Sunstreaker.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you ok?” Dim blue optics rose to hover beside Mirage’s shoulder as Sunstreaker sat up with him. Warm lips pressed to his shoulder. “Talk to me, Raj.”

“Yes, I’m quite all right.” He was shaking. Felt a little nauseous, but he wasn’t _there_ anymore.

There was a snort of disbelief in the dark, then Sunstreaker was moving again, lying down. Mirage was pulled, and he went unresisting into the powerful embrace of his lover. “What do you need?” Sunstreaker murmured against his audial, lips so warm and soft.

Mirage clutched at him, vents hitching a little. “Remind me it doesn’t hurt.” A pause. “Don’t be gentle.”

Sunstreaker’s low growl rumbled right through Mirage as he was dragged in tight to the golden chest plates. “When am I ever?” A lie, but exactly what Mirage wanted.

Mirage was rolled to his back, Sunstreaker sitting, his weight settling over Mirage’s thighs. Those bright blue optics were already shading a deeper sapphire, too dim to see anything other than the shadowy slope of the warrior’s nose. What had been a warm, comforting hold became firm, demanding.

Sunstreaker’s fingers raked Mirage’s plating, digging in at the transformation seams, pinching and tweaking as he found vulnerable spots. Mirage gasped, back arching as his hot spots were ruthlessly attacked. Sunstreaker bent forward, and warm air gusted over Mirage’s neck a moment before sharp teeth scraped over his main energon line.

Mirage moaned softly, his own hands coming up to touch. They were quickly caught and pinned over his helm, held there by one of Sunstreaker’s hands and the understanding he wasn’t to try to move. The other golden hand mapped out his frame, touch firm and smooth at first. Mirage’s chin was pushed out of the way by Sunstreaker’s helm, his mouth hot and demanding. Mirage submitted, wanting- _needing_ to let go.

Sunstreaker’s touch was rough, hard, skating the edge of pain, but never pushing over that invisible line. Mirage panted, for a time trying to remain quiet, but Sunstreaker bit him. The sharp sting brought out a cry, and Sunstreaker growled. It took only the light tracing of Mirage’s central seam to tease the chest plating open.

Sunstreaker growled again, his own armor dividing. Their sparks throbbed, blindingly bright in the blackness of the room. Mirage whimpered, watching as Sunstreaker smirked at him.

“It might hurt.”

Mirage gasped at the silky threat, then shouted as Sunstreaker brought their sparks together by just dropping his chest down. There was no gentleness as Sunstreaker thrust a driving pulse of energy into Mirage’s spark, but there was no pain either. Heat and electric bliss shot out over Mirage’s sensornet, and he clutched at the hand holding his down.

“Yes!” Permission and plea in one. They had been so careful with him since- No! He refused to think about that now. He refused to think at all!

Sunstreaker seemed to know, and made a fine distraction out of himself. Mirage couldn’t keep up with the barrage of power and pleasure, so instead gave himself over to it. He could hear himself. Pleading words, little desperate cries. Then Sunstreaker as well, his low growl was building to a deep rumbling moan.

Mirage arched his chest up, reaching with his spark, energy pulsing back at a frantic, uncontrolled pace. He gasped, then cried out loudly, entire body jolting from the heavy wave Sunstreaker rolled into him. The overload was a magnesium flash and burn, setting every sensor on fire, and bowing Mirage’s back off the berth. He went rigid, scream echoing off the old metal walls, cognizant only of how frelling _good_ he felt.

Awareness came back slowly. It was dark again as their plating closed, vents loud in the aftermath. Mirage felt Sunstreaker shiver from an aftershock, and smiled. He pulled his hands free, and wrapped his arms around Sunstreaker’s neck, holding him tight while purring.

“Thank-“

The door slid open, a bright rectangle of light silhouetting Sideswipe only a moment before he strode toward them. “Couldn’t wait! Fragger!” The door shut, but a _clang_ still sounded as Sideswipe struck his twin with unerring accuracy.

Sunstreaker laughed, rolling to the side and taking Mirage with him. “Told you I wasn’t in the waiting mood.”

“Jerk,” Sideswipe said as he settled himself against Mirage’s back. “Oh well!” Mirage was pulled, rolled until he faced Sideswipe. “Guess I just have to start over then.”

Mirage smiled, and slid his hands in a light caress up Sideswipe’s chest plating. “Yes,” he whispered, leaning close, but stopping just shy of a kiss. “I need more reminding.”


End file.
